


A Fitting Punishment

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [70]
Category: Cape Fear (1991), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime/Live Action Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Shadow Realm, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the 1991 remake of Cape Fear. Max Cady finds himself in the Shadow Realm..





	A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. I decided to try my hand at something new by writing about a scene where Cape Fear villain Max Cady (played by Robert Mitchum in the 1962 film and Robert De Niro in the 1991 remake) is in the Shadow Realm. There, he meets none other than Yami Yugi. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. The Cape Fear films belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Fitting Punishment**

Max Cady looked around, unable to believe who it was he was looking at. It was none other than Yami Yugi himself — the red, yellow and black hair shaped like lightning bolts, the ruby eyes with an intense gaze in them and the well-known smirk on his face. And speaking of which, Max had long since heard many women speak of Yami Yugi and how handsome he seemed to be. Now, he realized that they were right.

And at that very moment, Yami’s crimson-eyed gaze was right on him — Max Cady, the psychopath-slash-rapist.

For the first time, Max felt fear — a fear that only came when a person, particularly a criminal of Max’s caliber, was sent to the Shadow Realm. For that was exactly where he was at the moment, too.

Out of desperation, Max tried to pound on the glass walls of the triangle-shaped hourglass that was currently his prison, which had sand in it. However, the sand wasn’t ordinary sand at all; it was the kind that sapped a person’s memories.

Yami simply smirked. Soon, Max Cady would know what losing a memory would feel like for a criminal..

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
